coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 7647 (15th July 2011)
Plot Roy overhears Sylvia talking to Hayley about how unaffectionate he was as a child. Stella discovers Leanne unconscious at the bottom of the stairs at the flat. She rushes back to the Rovers to get some help. Peter and Ken rush to Leanne's aid. Peter's in tears and apologises to her for storming out. Marcus takes Dylan and Maria takes Liam to the auditions at Freshco. The gay store manager takes a shine to Marcus. Maria's annoyed at the favouritism. The doctor tells Leanne that she's had a miscarriage. Leanne's inconsolable and Peter tries to comfort her although secretly he's a touch relieved. Roy finally snaps and tells Sylvia his abiding memory of his childhood is dreadful dinners eaten in silence. Sylvia snaps back, blaming him for his lack of social skills. James arrives home and angry Tracy accuses him of threatening Amy. James brushes it off saying Amy's making it up. Tracy demands to know who the strange man in the house was and James lies saying he was a charity volunteer. Ken tells Tracy and James to stop squabbling and delivers the dreadful news about Peter and Leanne's baby. Deirdre's shocked. When Marcus gets a call from Freshco to say that Dylan has been successful and they'd like him to be in the ad campaign too, Sean's jealous. Roy asks Sylvia if she'd like to feed baby Hope and mother and son finally thaw towards one another. Hayley's pleased. Becky announces that she's going to Crete with Clarkey for a couple of weeks. Sean rows with Marcus and accuses him of trying to take over as Dylan's dad. Stella visits Leanne in hospital and tells her that she knows about the miscarriage. Leanne breaks down in tears and Stella holds her daughter. Cast Regular cast *Carla Connor - Alison King *Frank Foster - Andrew Lancel *Peter Barlow - Chris Gascoyne *Leanne Barlow - Jane Danson *Ken Barlow - William Roache *Sean Tully - Antony Cotton *Marcus Dent - Charlie Condou *Tracy Barlow - Kate Ford *Hayley Cropper - Julie Hesmondhalgh *Roy Cropper - David Neilson *Sylvia Goodwin - Stephanie Cole *Stella Price - Michelle Collins *Deirdre Barlow - Anne Kirkbride *Karl Munro - John Michie *Maria Connor - Samia Smith *Becky McDonald - Katherine Kelly *Liam Connor - Ollie & Elliott Barnett (Uncredited) *Hope Stape - Harriet Atkins and Sadie Pilbury (Uncredited) Guest cast *James Cunningham - James Roache *Dylan Wilson - Connor & Liam McCheyne *Anthony - Sam Barriscale *Nurse - Denise Kennedy *Doctor - Paul Elsam Places *Coronation Street exterior *Rovers Return Inn - Public *1 Coronation Street - Back room, kitchen and hallway *11 Coronation Street - Back room and kitchen *Rosamund Street *9a Rosamund Street - Hallway *Victoria Street *Roy's Rolls *16a Victoria Street - Living room/kitchen *Freshco - Stockroom *Weatherfield General - Side ward and corridor Notes *Richard Hammatt was credited as the Stunt Co-Ordinator and Tracy Caudle as Stunt Double on this episode. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Stella finds Leanne unconscious at the bottom of the stairs; Sean is frustrated by the outcome of Dylan's audition; and Ken walks in on Tracy as she confronts James. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 7,790,000 viewers (10th place). Category:2011 episodes